


12 Arranged Marriage

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angry Dean, Arranged Marriage, Cat Castiel, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Wereanimal Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on one of his disappearance trips John Winchester entered jaguar clan territory.  He destroyed property, used slanderous and vulgar prejudice language with the natives and blatantly disrespected their culture.  John left the territory a mess.  The clan leaders contacted the Winchester estate and demanded retribution or there would be war between their territories.</p>
<p>The Novaks and the Winchesters head of house made the decision of the joining together through marriage.  Dean finds out the morning that his betrothed is to arrive.  Dean gets another surprise when it turns out to be Lord Novak instead of Lady Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this as a piece to cover this prompt as well as the Human/Mythological Creature but decided halfway through that there wasn't enough of the wereanimal aspect to cover it. 
> 
> Today is day ten but I could not come up with anything so I had to skip a couple.

Dean tossed the table against a wall.  It was followed by a lamp and a clock.  Dean seethed as he finally sat down.  Sam up righted a chair and sat across from Dean.  Sam took a deep breath as he folded his hands and formed a plan that he hoped would work.

“It’s the 21st fucking century and we are in one of the top countries in the world.  Why the hell do I have to do an arranged marriage?”

“Dean I know this is tough.  Believe me, I wish you didn’t have to do this because this means you’re going to be half way across the country in another year probably.  Dad’s debt will be paid off and we won’t have to worry about a war.  Think about it this way, you marry a person that can change shapes and could have really cool children,” Sam forced a cheerful tone.

“I don’t want to do this,” Dean sighed heavily.

“I know Dean.  The room knows.  I am pretty sure at this point the entire tri-state area knows.”

“We’re always cleaning up John’s messes.  I am tired of it,” Dean held his head in his hands and tugged at his hair.

“This is a big one though.  The disrespect that he showed them could lead to war.  This is just part of being modern royalty.”

“When the hell do I meet my bride to fucking be?” Dean sat back and crossed his arms.

“Tonight at dinner.”

 

Dean stood as Sam made sure that he was dressed appropriately.  Sam nodded and they headed down to the receiving room.  Dean and Mary sat side by side in the high back chairs while Sam stood to Dean’s side and Benny off to the side slightly behind them.  The doors opened and Charlie walked in with a huge grin.

“May I present to you their grace the Novaks of the south west jaguar clan,” two very lovely people walked in.

Dean smiled.  He decided that if they were that attractive with their dark hair, sharp features and crystal eyes their daughter had to be even more so.  Dean sat forward as they bowed and curtsied.  Dean bowed his head for a second.

“It’s a pleasure.”

They took their seats to the left.  Charlie swallowed to keep her smile contained.  Dean gave her a pointed look as she bounced on her heels.

“And our Dean’s betrothed Lord Novak.”

Lord? Dean’s brow creased.

Castiel walked into the room and the others that were gathered gasped.  Apparently he was not the only one that had expected a Lady Novak.  With the looks on Sam and Mary’s faces he knew they had known along with Charlie.

“A dude?” Dean sat back in his chair, “mom?”

“Dean stand and go meet your betrothed,” Mary whispered.

“Mom he’s a he,” Dean whispered panicked.

“Go,” Mary gave him the face he knew he had better not disobey.

Dean stood, took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room and took Castiel’s hand.  Castiel smiled down at Dean as he kissed his hand.  Dean then leaned forward as expected and placed a kiss on his cheek as well.

“I am sorry I’m a surprise.  I thought you were informed,” Castiel whispered without moving his lips.

Dean huffed and stepped to his side.  Both his mom and the Novaks rose.  Everyone in the room clapped.  Dean took Castiel’s arm and led him to the dining room.  They were seated side by side at the large round table.  Dinner was served and the elders went over the arrangements for the ceremony along with other politics.

Dean sat straight and ate with use of his manners but said nothing to Castiel.  Castiel attempted several times to engage Dean but failed.  He spent the meal in conversation with Sam instead.  Sam gave him an apologetic look for Dean’s behavior.

“Dean dear,” Mary called after the meal was finished, “why don’t you take Castiel to the gardens?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Everyone stood when they did.  Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him through the house to the gardens in the back.  There was a fountain in the middle that had lights so they were not completely in the dark.  Benny stood at the entrance and Victor stood at the exit.  They looked like security but they were really there to make sure Dean did not take off.

“Dean I am sorry.  I received your gifts and letters so I thought you had been made aware,” Castiel tried to grab his hand but Dean pulled away.

“Letters? Gifts?”

“Yes.  This arrangement was six months in the making.  Were those letters not from you?” Castiel’s eyes went wide.

“Ah damn.  You were dooped too.  Dammit Cas.  I’m sorry.  I should not be treating you like an ass.  It sounds like my old man is up to his usual shenanigans,” Dean turned to face Castiel.

“Then I have no idea to whom I am betrothed.  The letters were few but they gave me an idea of who I would spend the rest of my life with.  I assume we will sign a pact of silence so that you may keep as many mistresses as you wish,” Cas dropped his head and walked to the fountain.

“Cas let me take a look at you,” Dean sighed and grabbed his arm.

Castiel turned and held his head high so that Dean could exam him.  He licked his lips and worried about Dean’s opinion of him.

“You wore one of my favorite designers.  I must give you that.  Your taste is impeccable.  And the blue vest brings out your eyes. Cas you are very attractive.  I do not know about the mistresses yet but I do know that I lucked out and got you instead of some troll looking person.  So you’re a guy.  I can get around that,” Dean smiled gently at him and hoped he could stay true to his words.

“Dean I do not expect you to.  This is about politics.  I am your trophy husband at most.”

“With a face like yours I must have won first place,” Dean put his arm around Castiel.

“You are as flirtatious as your letters lead me to believe so maybe they are not far off,” Castiel ducked his head as the blush dusted his cheeks.

“I’m sorry that you're in this with me.  I am sorry for whatever my dad did to your people.  Let’s get through this and we’ll figure it all out or make it up as we go.”

“As you wish my lord,” Castiel whispered as Dean leaned in.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

It was gentle and simple for them but it was something neither expected.  Dean pulled back before he let his hormones take over.

“Not so bad,” Dean stepped back, “do you have the letters with you?”

“Yes.  They are with my things.”

Dean nodded and took his hand.  He led him back in the house.  He spotted Charlie and waved her over.

“Where are the Novaks set up?  I would like to show to Castiel his room.”

“I bet you do,” Charlie winked, “they are in the west wing but he is set up in the loft.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide, “th-that’s in my room.”

“Yup,” Charlie grinned from ear to ear, “it _is_ kinda late you may want to head on up to turn in.”

“Charlie we will have to talk about this later,” Dean shook his head.

Dean walked up the stairs with Castiel in tow.  They reached the third floor that was his.  Castiel’s mouth dropped as he took in the massive space.

“They gutted it all so that I could have it.  There’s a private entrance there,” Dean pointed, “those stairs there lead to your room.  It was meant to be my bedroom and this my work/play area but I liked it down here better.”

“There are so many books,” Castiel took in the built in bookshelves that went to the ceiling, “and a balcony.  Are those Lego?”

“Yes.  I set that entire side up to build all of my favorite Lego creations.  We’ll share a bathroom.  When you’re in the loft there’s a another short stair way that leads into the bathroom or you can come down here and it’s that door,” Dean pointed to the door painted like Starry Night, “there’s a kitchenette,” he turned and pointed to the far right, “through the door painted with Freddie Mercury on it.”

“Your place is amazing.  I’ve never seen anything like it.  I am glad that I am here for a year to enjoy it.”

“What?” Dean spun around.

“Well I now know you have not been informed of anything.  I am to spend the year here with you after our marriage then I will be shipped off to Switzerland.  They haven’t come up with a reason why as of yet.  I assume it’s because you will need your space after and we can do our own things.  This way you can do whatever and whoever you want and I will find a life in a new country.”

“What?  I’m not marrying you and then having you shipped off.  You will live with me as long as you like.  If you want to stay here or have our own place built.”

“But you don’t even know me,” Castiel stared at him.

“I will not live a marriage that way.  We are doing this, we’ll get to know each other, and we will show them we are a power couple.  Even if we’re just friends that live together and nothing romantic ever happens I will not let you out of my sight,” Dean said with a determined set to his jaw.

“Then we will have to revise the paperwork before we sign next week.”

“Yes we will,” Dean nodded, “now those letters.”

“Oh yes.  I’ll be right back.”

Dean watched Castiel go up the stairs to the loft and he let out a heavy sigh.  Dean tried to figure out the motivation for his actions and words in the last hour and failed to reach any conclusion.  Dean thought about life with a stranger in his space and could not immediately find a complaint.  Castiel reappeared and handed the bundle of letters to Dean.

“I printed them out after I got the emails.  I like to carry them with me when I travel,” Castiel twiddled his thumbs and hoped Dean would not have an outburst.

“Holy shit this is me,” Dean stumbled back and fell into a chair, “but I didn’t write them to you and some stuff is missing.  I wrote these to someone I met online about,” he paused, “six months ago.  I think we were both set up.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean got up and went to his desk.  He pushed the other chair out for Castiel.  Dean logged on and pulled up his email.

“Do these look familiar?”

Castiel read through some of the emails and gasped.

“Besides some editing those are the emails that I sent.”

“We have been played.  It looks like all the questions about family, land, and other seemingly important matters that could give away who we really were was pulled.  Probably more for me than you but it was still tampered with.  They wanted us to get to know each other but not really.  At least now I know why I never got your name.”

“So do you like me?” Cas asked shyly.

“Yeah.  I do.  I thought we were best friends.  Now I meet you and you’re gonna be my husband.  Weird but less stressful now.”

“I’m sorry about all this Dean.”

“It’s not your fault.  My dad is to blame and there is nothing either of us can do about it.”

Dean stood and pulled Castiel up.

“I’m gonna shower and get ready for bed.  You should unpack and then you can have the shower.”

“Thank you Dean for not getting mad.”

“Oh I’m furious just not with you.  We’ll get to the bottom of this tomorrow.”

Dean got tucked in and was half sleep when he heard the bathroom door open.  He did not say anything when the covers pulled back and the warm body snuggled up to him.  He sighed and turned over to cuddle into him.

“Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

****

Dean snuck out of bed early.  He smiled down at Castiel wrapped up in the sheets head under the pillow.  Dean shook his head and went to the bathroom.  He went through his morning rituals and was dressed while Castiel still slumbered.  He stormed down the stairs and into his parents’ office where he knew his mother would be taking her morning tea.

“What the hell mom?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Good morning to you too son.”

“A dude?  You expect me to marry a dude and where are we gonna get an heir from?”  Dean began to pace, “and to top it off you manipulated us both with phony emails.  You could have told me.  I would not have felt better about it but at least we could have started our relationship honest.  Now we have to go back and figure out who we are as people,” he sighed and threw his hands in the air.

“Son, we thought that it would be best for you.  We did not want it to be completely strange for you.  You like him well enough and were making plans to visit him over the summer.  I think that you will be fine.  As for the heirs Castiel has been blessed and can bear children.”

“Hold up, what?” Dean stared at his mom slack jawed.

“In the wereanimal community it is often that their males have both sets of reproductive systems,” Mary smiled as she finished up the work in front of her.

“You mean, like a hermaphrodite?  Cas is like a fucking sea horse is what you’re telling me?” Dean face went pale.

“Not exactly but sort of.  Dean that is not important right now.  That is a conversation you will have with him when the time is right.  Before the consummation ceremony would be fine.”

“I feel like I have definitely been bamboozled.  Consummation ceremony?”

“Yes.  We have to witness your first night of your wedding.  It will be just the parents and one witness.  We have selected Charlie since she is very close to you.”

“Oh.  My.  Gods.  I need air.  I need to get outta here.  What the hell?  21st century people,” Dean shouted as he left the office.

“How was your night?” Charlie grinned as she entered from the living room.

“I am not talking to you.  As the house manager’s assistant and my friend I expected more from you.  You could have told me.  Did you know about all of this?”

“So are you speaking to me or not?  Because I don’t feel like I can answer questions if you're giving me the cold shoulder,” Charlie flipped her hair.

“Charlie we can talk.  I am just pissed beyond belief.”

“Come on,” Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen where Ellen made breakfast.

“I may have known a little bit.”

“She knew it all,” Ellen replied from the stove, “but was forced into signing a confidentiality agreement with the house and clan.  She’s the reason the emails were more personal than they would have liked.”

“Ellen,” Charlie pouted.

“Ash tells me everything,” Ellen rolled her eyes.

“Of course between you and Ash this was flawless,” Dean shook his head.

“Sorry I couldn’t say more.  But at least Cas is super dreamy,” Charlie poured them some orange juice.

“This marriage is gonna be interesting.  You know they wanted to ship him off next year.  They thought that I would be so uncomfortable I would just let him go.  There’s no way in hell.”

“Good on you,” Ellen smiled as she plated his food, “I knew you would stand up to them.  That’s why I told Sam to draw up a second set of papers.”

“Ellen you are the best you know that?” Dean smiled as he tucked into his breakfast.

“I watch out for my boys.  Plus I knew there would be no way you’d want mistresses.  You’re too loyal for that.  You’d rather just spank it until you fell for each other.”

“Ellen!” Dean choked and coughed.

“I adore you Ellen,” Charlie chuckled.

“Good morning,” a grumpy deep voice whispered.

They all turned and saw a disheveled Castiel in the door.  His hair was every which way, barefooted, eyes half closed, and pajamas were rumpled.  Dean could not help the smile at the adorableness that spread across his face.

“Someone is not a morning person.”

“Why are you all awake at this ungodly hour?” Castiel grumbled.

“It’s already eight.”

“You people are insane,” Castiel sat down on the stool by Dean and leaned on his shoulder.

“Coffee?” Charlie asked as she stood.

“I’ll get it.”

“We’re here to help.”

“Mmm.  A teaspoon of cream and one of sugar.  Thank you.”

Charlie made an affirmative noise as she lifted her phone and snapped a picture of the guys.  Dean looked up and frowned but said nothing.  She giggled and made Castiel’s coffee.

“I don’t want to be waited on later.  I can do for myself.  I just don’t understand how life exists before ten.”

“You don’t have a staff at home?” Ellen asked as she put a plate in front of Castiel.

“I do but they are more for everyone else.  I don’t like the idea of not being able to do for myself.  My brother doesn’t even know how to do laundry.  How is that living life?”

“I like Cas,” Charlie nodded and sat the coffee in front of Castiel.

“Thank you,” Castiel took a few sips of coffee then sat up, “this is perfect.  Better than anything I have at home.”

“We only drink the best,” Dean smiled.

“Dean would kill us if it was Folgers.  He has to have the best or we would all die.”

“Truth,” Charlie lifted her mug.

“I realize I don’t know who you two are.”

“I am Charlie the house manager’s first assistant.  I do little things around here but mostly keep Dean in line.”

“I’m Ellen the house manager.  I do a bit of everything.  I was in the cooking mode so I made breakfast.  I make sure schedules get synched, the services around here are maintained, and all the house staff are in the know of how to run this place and pretty much just second mom.  My daughter Jo will be around as my second assistant.  We’ve been family friends with the Winchesters forever.  When Mary needed a hand once John went off again she called me,” Ellen sat down and enjoyed her own mug of coffee.

“Oh.  I don’t think my parents have that type of relationship with our staff.  I think I’m the only one that even knows all their names and speak with them on the regular basis.”

“That’s how it is in some places.  We’re not like that because we know this isn’t something we got pushed in to.  It was a choice and we can leave whenever.  I like it here and it pays well and I get to hang out with my best friend all the time,” Charlie smiled.

“That’s amazing.  I wish they were like you.  I love my family but they are not what I aspire to be.  I am glad that I will be part of this household.  I look forward to it all,” Castiel went back to his plate and ate in silence while the others spoke.

“Alright we have to get you two to the seamstress.  Time to get fitted,” Charlie looked at her watch.

“I’ll go get dress.”

“I’ll come with.”

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment then nodded.  Dean made sure they were safe in their room before and Castiel was in the loft with the door open.

“So,” Dean cleared his throat, “consummation ceremony.”

Dean heard a crash and a bunch of mumbled half curse words.  Castiel reappeared a few minutes later dressed but hair still all over the place.

“Yes.  It’s part of the agreement,” Castiel did not meet Dean’s eyes.

“Are you on birth control?”

“Yes.”

“Would you still like me to wear a condom for your comfort?” Dean wished his mouth to grab moisture from somewhere.

“If you like it.  I assume you’ve been advised of my,” Castiel swallowed hard, “reproductive capabilities.”

“Yes.”

“If you would like we can explore each other before that day.”

“I am pretty sure that I will get slapped if we, uh, explore each other before we’re married,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“We do not have to have sex.  I do not want you to feel uncomfortable.  I have not lain with anyone before so I would like to explore beforehand.  I have never seen another person in the nude that was not related to me.”

“Oh.  You’re a virgin.  I-I’ll be your first?” Dean stared at him wide eyed.

“Yes,” Castiel ducked his head.

“That changes things.  Then yes.  We can have a night in before.”

“Thank you.”

“If you two are bumping uglies I’m telling,” Charlie’s voice sounded over the intercom.

Castiel blushed and Dean laughed.

****

Dean took several deep breaths as he waited for Castiel to come down from the loft.  They had agreed that they would get it done before the wedding.  They had kept it hushed and informed everyone they would be having their night in instead of bachelor parties.  They had spent so much time separated with wedding details that they had not had a chance to be alone so it was believable.  Dean made sure all doors were locked and windows covered.  Benny was under instructions to not allow anyone on to his floor.

Dean sat down on the bed and rested his head in between his knees.  Castiel appeared shortly after.  Dean jumped up and went to him.  Castiel blushed as Dean took his hand and lead him to the bed. 

“I wasn’t sure what to wear so I just put on this robe,” Castiel whispered.

“You’re, uh,” Dean’s eyes widened, “naked under there?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Castiel and Dean sat there on the bed without a word for a few minutes. Dean took a deep breath and crawled over to Castiel.  He placed his hand on his face gently and kissed him.  Castiel shuttered and moaned against his lips.  Dean eased Castiel onto his back.  He sat back and took off his shirt.  Castiel watched as Dean undressed down to his boxers.  Castiel ran his hands over his body.

“You are magnificent,” Castiel kissed his chest and moved to his neck.

“Oh shit,” Dean pulled Castiel back, “no neck.  You kiss my neck and I’m fucking you.”

“Oh.  Okay,” Castiel replied with wide eyes.

Dean smiled and kissed him again as he tugged on the belt to the robe.  Dean sat back and pushed the robe open.  Dean was impressed with the flawless tanned skin and unexpected muscle structure.  Dean kissed down his chest as Castiel shrugged out the robe.  He wanted to look down but he was scared.  It would be all new to him.  He had never gotten further than making out with a guy before.  Dean glanced down and gulped at the size of Castiel’s erection.  He was also curious if he could fit the entire thing in his mouth.  Before he knew it he had.  Castiel’s fingers were in his hair as he sucked him into his mouth.

“Th-this is not sex?”

“Not for technical purposes,” Dean pulled off and stroked him, “if you want to stop I can.”

“I,” Castiel blinked slowly, “for someone shocked for having to marry man you have recovered quickly.”

“I take that as an okay,” Dean smirked.

“Just a little bit more then I will do you.”

Dean hummed as he took Castiel back into his mouth.  Dean’s hand wandered up Castiel’s thigh.  Dean closed his eyes and moved underneath him.  He had been right.  He dipped his fingers into Castiel and got just the reaction he wanted.  It did not take long for him to work Castiel’s orgasm out of him.  Dean pulled off and jerked him to completion not ready to taste him just yet.

“Dean,” Castiel purred.

Dean kissed his cheek as he calmed down.  Dean grabbed the wipes from the nightstand and cleaned them up.

“You’re beautiful all blissed out,” Dean smiled down at him.

“Give me a minute and I want to do you.”

“So eager.”

Castiel was a little sloppy but it was the first time in too long that Dean didn’t care.  He was shocked when Castiel swallowed for him. 

“Am I okay for you?” Castiel asked once they were cuddled in bed.

“Yes,” perfect for me and I didn’t even know it, Dean thought.

“Good.”

****

Dean was glad that it was done and over with because sex in front of the in-laws was not something he enjoyed.  Once they were alone Dean pulled out and rolled Castiel to his back. 

“I want to see your face.  I have to watch you take your pleasure,” Dean panted, “I like the ears.”

“Sorry.  Sometimes it happens when I lose control.”

“Oh I’ll make you lose control,” Dean thrust deep into him.

“Yes!”

Dean felt the claws and knew Castiel had partially shifted again.  He knew that Castiel possessed some healing abilities so he wasn’t worried about scars.  Dean pushed into him and for once he was glad he was human and did not have to worry about a knot because he wasn’t sure if he could keep Castiel still enough for it.

“Dean,” Castiel wasn’t sure what he pleaded for but he wanted it.

“Yeah you’re not goin’ anywhere.  We are gonna make this a happily ever after dammit.”

“Yes.”

Castiel nodded as he pulled Dean down on top of him.

 

Dean took care of Castiel the next morning before they left for their honey moon.  Castiel had already healed his claw marks along Dean’s back.  Dean made sure that Castiel was clean and happy.  Dean brushed his fur and tried not to think that a few hours ago they had been in bed.  Dean realized how weird it was once he had woken up and there was a huge jungle cat on his bed with large blue eyes and lopsided grin.

“Yeah I’ll have to get used to this my perfect little kitty.”

Castiel booped him on the head and rubbed his face against him.  Dean chuckled and knew that he would fall in love with Castiel and the marriage would be about more than just politics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, your wonderful comments and kudos and just being great!


End file.
